Where Is Your Boy Tonight
by KellyyKayy
Summary: AU. At a resort in Florida, Brittany is a fun, care-free worker and entertainer. Santana, who is dating Puck, visits the resort every year for the past 5 years. Both girls are immediately intrigued with one another but personal complications cause them to not voice their feelings; until now.
1. Chapter 1

Where Is Your Boy Tonight

Summary: At a resort in Florida, Brittany is a fun, care-free worker and entertainer. Santana, who is dating Puck, visits the resort every year for the past 5 years. Both girls are immediately intrigued with one another but personal complications cause them to not voice their feelings; until now.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any songs or photos used in this fanfic.

Special thanks to my beta, everydaydreamer, go follow her! You're such a doll(:

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A flash of blonde hair is seen as the young girl runs as fast as her long legs will carry her, weaving in and out of hallways, jumping into the elevator at the last second possible. She slams the 1st floor button and as soon as it lights up the machine begins to lower. She impatiently taps her foot and drums her fingers on her thighs, a nervous habit that she can't seem to shake. The doors finally open and she leaps out as soon as she possibly can.

She was late, as usual, to her job at the front desk. Rounding the corner of the hallway she dodged an old couple opening their room door. She threw back a hurried apology and stumbled a little to avoid tripping over their luggage.

_Only one minute left or I get another write up. _She thought as she finally saw the hotel's large marble counter come into view. Her short brunette co-worker rolled her eyes as she threw herself behind the counter. Earning a few confusing and disapproving looks from some of the customers, she entered her employ ID code into the computer, successfully clocking in before glancing at the clock.

_Made it! _Giving a small fist pump under the desk, she looked up and greeted the man standing in front of her.

"Good morning, my name is Brittany! Welcome to Mckinley Resort. How may I help you?"

Brittany S. Peirce is somewhat of a handful to the ones who surround her. She came to Florida 7 years ago, when she was at the age of 15, and has been here ever since. Her father, David, is a co-owner of the resort that she works for. Of course this would mean that she is insanely rich but that never really mattered to Brittany. Money is an odd and confusing concept to her. She insisted that she simply stay in one of the rooms in the hotel; which proved to help with her attendance. Her father agreed but put her in a room bigger than she knew what to do with, and full room service and cleaning crew. Brittany knew she was extremely blessed and in favor works for the resort for almost no pay.

During the school year when she was younger she would only work full time during the summers. Now that she is 21, she works all year round as receptionists, life guard, bar tender and occasional singer and dancer in the outside bar. The resort is only about a mile from the beach and has shuttles that carry customers to the ocean. It also has three large 15 stories high buildings that housed visitors, two water parks, and six bars scattered up and down the long street devoted to the resort, four tennis courts, and finally a bike shop where you can rent bikes to ride on the boardwalk. The scale of the resort still amazes Brittany even after all this time.

Something that many people know about the tall blonde is that she is very much into women. From a young age she noticed that when her friends were talking about male actors on the screen she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder over to the female actress. To her, women are more of a challenge than men and that always excited her. She had some girlfriends but never anything to serious. Whoever she was dating would normally get fed up with her random comments and seemingly endless thought train. But she couldn't complain. She was what her elders like to call a free spirit; someone who never settles down and just goes with the flow. She wasn't so sure about the never settling down part but she definitely enjoyed what she was doing and following with everyone else. And although things like money, math, and science confused her; people never did. She is street smart, not book smart.

So with a lifestyle full of adventure and endless things to do, Brittany is always going and going. Her best friend, Rachel Berry, is extremely envious of her bottomless energy. Rachel has been working at the resort for about 3 years and is the one person, other than her family that was a constant variable in Brittany's life. The blonde drags the poor girl all-round the country to find places that sparked her imagination. Tiring the short brunette out most of the time, Brittany is forced to find more people to keep up with her. That is how she came to be on a first name basis with every worker in the resort and often remembered customers who returned year after year.

"Brittany, you seriously need to start waking up earlier or you are going to be demoted to cleaning toilets with Fred." Rachel chimed as they sat down in the break room to eat their.

"I know I know, I couldn't sleep last night. But I made it just in time today thank God." Brittany replied while pulling out her PB&J. She sulked at her little night of sleep and pouted into her sandwich, dreading the thought of being fired.

"Why were you up so late?" The brunette asked with a worried tone. She pulled out some kind of vegan wrap that Brittany instantly turned her nose up at.

Her friend looked up at her and caught the look of panicking nerves on the blonde's face.

"Oh I get it. She is coming this week, isn't she?" Rachel inquired with a teasing smirk. Brittany rolled her eyes and mumbled something about letting it go as she turned her attention to her lunch.

With that said, we can move onto the one person that the blonde remembers every year without fail. Every year for the past 5, a woman who she only knows as Lopez, has visited the resort at the same time; the second, third and fourth week of July. Without fail Lopez shows up with her family to stay for three weeks. The woman, she found out on one of her trips, is two years older than her, placing her at 23. From the moment Brittany laid eyes on her in the outside bar she instantly knew that her thoughts would be swarmed with the idea of the mysterious Latina. Beautiful long brown hair that is always pulled into a high pony tail, large brown eyes that she could lose herself in for hours if given the chance, and a little shorted than Brittany with tanned skin and a body that made her mouth go dry and the moister collect other places because of thoughts that the blonde is not so proud of.

She is classy, and form what Brittany could tell, came from a lot of money. She always wears fancy clothes and expensive looking shoes. Her father also gets the penthouse suite which is on the top floor and contains 3 rooms. Brittany assumes that the woman is an only child because whenever she visits it is always just her father, mother, and grandmother. She seems like a loner, spending most of her time either by the pool or on the beach, but Brittany figures that that is probably just because all her friends are back home. I mean, who wouldn't be this woman's friend? She is gorgeous and always super sweet to Brittany. She has seen the Latina get a little rude with some of the other employees but there are annoying people who work here so she can't really blame her.

It isn't just the way the girl acts or the way she looks that draws Brittany in; it is the way her heart races at the mere thought of the brunette returning. Or how when she sees her for the first time in a year the only thoughts in her head are about how much she missed her and thought about her. She has barely even spoken to the woman over the years but it is almost like she has never missed someone so much in her life. She knows it is crazy. She knows it is outrageous. But this woman is someone that Brittany is never going to let go of.

That is why this year is different. The Lopez family should be checking in tomorrow morning and Brittany isn't going to miss her chance this time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMACK_

A tan arm reached out of a black blanket and slammed the offensive alarm clock silent.

A groan is heard as a head of dark hair buries itself deeper in the pillow.

"Come on hija! _Es hora de despertar_." Her mother yells through the door of her bedroom.

_How did she even get into my apartment? _The brunette thinks as she pulls away the covers. Slowly lifting herself from the comfort of her bed she pulls on a tank top and sweat pants. She throws a look into the mirror on the other side of the room and shrugs at her cant-give-a-fuck appearance.

Making her way down the small stair case and into the kitchen she is hit with the scent of eggs and bacon cooking. _Wait a minute, mom never cooks; _is her last thought before making the few steps around the corner.

"Santana!" She hears a man's voice call and automatically is overwhelmed with the feeling of excitement.

Rushing towards her is her new fiancés, Noah Puckerman. He is a lot taller than her, very built and sports a rebellious Mohawk on his head. She grins and allows him to pick her up and swing her around. She hadn't seen him for two weeks because of a business trip and was extremely surprised to see him in her kitchen. They share a small kiss and Santana laughs a little when he squeezes her tightly.

"Noah! I can't believe it, when did you get into town? And how did you get here?" Santana asked as she is set down. She glances around into the kitchen and spots her mother smiling at the young couple.

"Your mother kindly picked me up from the airport this morning. And guess what?" He asked with a smirk. Santana shot him a look that told him to continue.

"Maria asked me this morning if I wanted to join you guys on your trip. I am already packed and ready to go from my last trip so I thought why not, right?" He offered a large smile as he stepped away and walked over to the stove that held their breakfast.

"That sounds great babe, I can't wait." She replied with an even tone.

Don't get her wrong, she is excited that Noah gets to come along. She had missed him a lot while he was gone. It just bugs her a little because this is the one time a year when she gets to relax by herself and not have to worry about anything. But she knew from what he said that this was her mother's doing and there was no arguing with that woman, especially since they were leaving the next morning and no way could she get Noah to back out in that amount of time.

Santana Lopez is the daughter of two very successful doctors. Unfortunately this is what seems to define her for other people. She has no interest in medicine but is actually a reporter for Time magazine and has a large devotion to music. More often than not she finds herself staying late at the magazine to finish her reports then heading straight to the recording studio to help publish new artist. A busy lifestyle yes, but one she loves. On the down side she is a lot of people's bosses which earned her the Bitch from Hell title. It didn't bother her to much because in all honesty it is true. She has to keep everyone in line somehow.

One person who did see threw that façade is her now fiancé, Noah. They have been dating for two years and she doesn't think she could ask for a better boyfriend. He is always there for her and makes sure to let her blow off steam from her jobs which she is really grateful for. They met through her parents, 4 years ago, and ever since then they have been pushing the two to tie the knot. So when Noah finally proposed they were ecstatic. Santana, on the other hand, was what she could only describe as content. She likes Noah well enough and since he was going to school to become a doctor that made her parents very happy. The brunette just couldn't help but feel like something was a little off about that whole thing.

She pushes those thoughts aside every time since they started dating and looks at the bright side. He is handsome, will be rich, and is pretty good in bed. What else could she want?

"So are you excited for our trip to Florida, Santana?" Her mother asked when she enters the dining room with the food Noah prepared.

"Of course mother, how can I not be?" She replies as a flash of memories go through her head.

The pictures stop on a certain blonde girl who works at the resort they go to every year. Golden locks that end at her shoulders that always seem to be flying around because the girl seems to always be in a hurry. She can still see those sharp blue eyes that pierce her every time she sees them. Not to mention the glorious abs that rest on the tall girl's stomach that the Latina was so incredibly jealous of. She knows the girl's name is Brittany and she has gathered that she is a few years younger than her but not by much. She is bubbly and always says the quirkiest things to her and her family. Santana and the rest of the Lopez's have gotten many laughs out of the girl's odd but charming behavior and always look forward to seeing her each year. Santana always seems to surprise herself when she sees the blonde and lets her smile grow so big her dimples show; which rarely happens. There is just something so alluring about the girl that Santana can never quite put her finger on.

"Well our flight leaves at 5 tomorrow morning. Please try to wake up on time and be ready outside for us. We want to check into the resort early so that we can make it to the beach at a decent time." Her mother continues to talk about plans for that week but Santana blocks her nagging voice out and losses herself deep in thought.

_This year I think I will try to get to know her. What harm could that do?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX**

**So there is the first chapter! Let me know what you think. This one is going to be a long one so prepare yourselves(: **


	2. Chapter 2

Where Is Your Boy Tonight

Summary: At a resort in Florida, Brittany is a fun, care-free worker and entertainer. Santana, who is dating Puck, visits the resort every year for the past 5 years. Both girls are immediately intrigued with one another but personal complications cause them to not voice their feelings; until now.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any songs or photos used in this fanfic.

Thanks again to my beta, everydaydreamer. 3

Chapter 2

"You're here before me? I guess that shouldn't be very surprising." Rachel teased as she made her way around the counter. She looked her best friend up and down and noticed the girl's usual bubbly attitude was being covered up by her obvious need for sleep. She was wearing, maybe a little too short, khaki shorts that showed off her long toned legs; hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her black company polo was tucked in and the first few buttons undone. It baffled Rachel that Brittany looked anything but slutty. For some reason she was pulling this look off with grace and she had to admit that her friend looked pretty hot.

"Yeah well I don't want to miss her." Brittany said softly as she looked down desperately trying to hide her blush. She had long ago given up trying to convince the brunette that she wasn't interested in the Latina. Continuing to type on her computer, she felt herself starting to doze off a little from the lack of sleep she received the night before. She looked over to Rachel with half lidded eyes and earned a short laugh from the brunette.

"You are going to miss her regardless if you fall asleep." Rachel said as she lightly slapped her on the arm making the girl sit up straight.

"I can't help it, I am beyond tired." Her words slurring with sleep. She glanced at the clock, 8:41 AM, and if she remembered correctly the Lopez family should arrive at 9 o'clock to check in. Eyes still drooping and head nodding back and forth, sleep finally took its toll and consumed her right there at the front desk.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Santana, cariño, despierta estamos aquí." A voice whispered in her ear. Where had she heard that voice before and why did she suddenly feel the need to swat at wherever it was coming from?

She opened her eyes slowly to be greeted by the sight of her mother standing over her. _Oh, that's why._ She thought as she looked around to see that they were still on the large plane but was no longer in the air. The brunette stretched her limbs and arched her sore back. She hated falling asleep places that were anything other than horizontal. It always made her back cramp and left her sore all day long. Dragging her body out of the seat she collected her things and made her way off the plane with her family.

Walking through the airport, Noah entangled their fingers as he cheerfully spoke with her abuela. She was always glad that her abuela liked Noah; it made it easier to rationalize why she was still with him. With these thoughts swarming in her head, a frown made its way onto her face.

"I hope that Brittany girl is working today. She is such a sweetie." She heard her mother tell her father as they grabbed their luggage.

Well that turned that frown back into a small smile with reasons unknown to the Latina. She had been thinking about how nice it would be to see her again and honestly she was very excited about it. A light blush covered her cheeks at the thought of her weird near obsession with the blonde stranger.

"Well we won't know if we never get there. Come on hija, hurry along." She faintly heard her father's voice call. She hadn't even realized that she has stopped walking and quickly picked her last bag up before jogging to her family.

It is a 20 minute drive from the airport to the resort which they used their rental car to make the trip despite their massive amount of luggage. Santana has to admit that this is the one trip she looks forward to every year. She absolutely loves the beach and from her home in New York there wasn't much time or place to see the ocean. The three week break every year is exactly what she needs to keep sane from her crazy busy life.

Pulling up to the front gate of the resort a sense of familiarity hits the brunette and a smile creeps onto her face. They drive into the roundabout in front of the doors and begin to exit the car. A young boy takes the keys from her father and drives the car into the nearby parking garage as two bigger looking men take their luggage into the hotel.

Walking through the large front doors the family makes their way to the front desk where over the tall counter they see a young brunette girl sitting typing away at her computer.

Santana looks on with slight disappointment at not seeing the familiar blonde but that soon turns to confusion as she sees the panic stricken eyes of the brunette employee that she knows as Rachel.

She notices the girl throw her arm to her left; clearly colliding with an object she can't see over the desk. And just then a head of blonde hair shoots up and eyes large fling open as if she was just startled awake. Santana can't look away. She faintly hears her family chatting as they walk closer and closer to the desk but she remains silent as she takes in the blonde for the first time in a year.

This is why she is so intrigued with this girl. There are so many sides of her. At the moment she looks dazed and a little confused as she pats at her clothes and tries to rub the sleep from her eyes. To Santana she looks adorable. She smiles brightly at her, making her realize just how much she had missed seeing it. So this innocent side of her is nice but nothing like the first time Santana laid eyes on her. Suddenly she is hit with the memory of her first trip to the resort and the beginning fascination with the worker girl before her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_She walked down the long street as her father and mother talked animatedly about all the things to do at the new resort they had decided to try this year. The brunette wasn't extremely happy about the new change because their last vacation spot had been California and Florida seemed too pale in comparison. _

_The trio was trying to find the outdoor bar that they had read about in the pamphlet. It was called _The Hub, _and was apparently wildly popular. They saw the large purple neon sign indicating they had reached their destination. Walking inside the gated area, Santana told her parents that she was going to go to the bar to grab a soda (she is unfortunately only 17) and that she would meet them at the table they chose. Sitting herself on a bar stool, she heard a man's voice come over the large speakers in the back of the bar. She noticed at stage complete with a band that seemed to be waiting for the singer to arrive. She ordered her drink and waited as she fixed the red loose top that she had coupled with a pair of tight jeans. _

_The man seemed to be announcing the band that she didn't catch the name of before he strolled off stage. As she took a sip of her coke it almost made its way back out of her mouth as a tall blonde took the stage from the right. _

_She was gorgeous, even Santana had to admit that. Wearing a beautiful short light blue dress paired with high heels that caused the brunette's eyes to notice how toned her legs were. The girl nodded towards the band that instantly started playing. _

_A heavy bass line started and the tall blonde clapped her hands in time with the beat, encouraging the crowed to do the same. Everyone started to clap with her, and then she stopped and took the mic in her hands and brought her lips up to it._

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse**

**Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue**

**And weighed down with words too overdramatic**

**Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" **

**Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**

_Santana instantly recognized the song, Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy, and couldn't help but be surprised that this girl would sing a song clearly made to be sung to another girl. She had to admit though the girl's voice was perfect for it and the way her shoulders danced to the beat made a smile form on her face that she wasn't aware of. _

**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by**

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

_The blonde danced on the stage gracefully and Santana couldn't help but noticed that the crowd was completely under her spell. They all swayed in time, still clapping, and some even sang along with her.  
The girl was smiling so big that it looked like she might die from being so energized. There was a sexy, sly look to her eyes as she continued into the next verse. _

**You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...**

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

_And suddenly her eyes were being pierced by radiant blue ones. The blonde was looking directly at her and Santana knew there was no way she was going to be able to break the eye contact first. _

**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love  
**

_Is she getting closer to me?_

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

_The blonde was actually stalking towards her. She had gracefully jumped off the stage, bringing the wireless mic with her, and was weaving through the tables, never breaking eye contact._

_Suddenly Santana felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body as the blonde got closer and closer. Finally reaching her destination, the blonde reached a hand around Santana to rest it on the top of her back. Santana sat straight up and remained frozen as the girl in front of her stood in-between her legs, looking at her through thick eye lashes._

**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine**  
_The hand on her back began tracking down her spine softly as if trying to prove a point._

**You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
**_Brown eyes grew wider as blue eyes began shifting closer and closer._

**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

_With the last line the blonde abruptly turned around, still between the brunette's thighs, and shook her ass a few times before running back to the stage. There were cat calls heard but Santana didn't even register them because she was in a complete state of shock. _

_Her skin felt hot; like every nerve ending in her body was on fire. There was a very small amount of sweat forming on the back of her neck and she was completely glued to her seat. She hated to admit that her eyes had fluttered slightly, threatening to roll back into her head, when she felt the blonde grinded into her before leaving. Her body was betraying her as she tried to recompose herself and watches the rest of the performance; determined to not let the thoughts in her head take over her mind. _

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead**

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance

_The blonde finished the performance and with one last wink to the brunette, she made her way back stage leaving a hot and bothered Latina in her wake. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A nudge from Noah's arm brought her back to reality. She shook her head and smiled at him before returning her gaze back to the blonde.

"Good morning Lopez family. I'm so happy to see you all again! Let's get you checked it" She hears Brittany greet her parents but doesn't miss the way their eyes meet when she says 'see you all'.

"We are very happy to see you as well Brittany! Yes, if you would be so kind as to check us in, we are ready to go to our rooms if they are ready." Her mother replies as she casually strolls the remaining distance to the desk.  
Santana watches as her mother interacts with Brittany who seems slightly distracted and still a little sleepy. She smiles at her mother but Santana can't hear what her mother said to cause it. The brunette is suddenly being ordered by her father to help him and Noah put the bags on trollies and so she reluctantly has to look away.

She can feel eyes on her as she picks up the last bag and turns to see her mother getting door keys from the blonde who seems to be shyly looking away from her direction. _Is it just me or did she look sad for a moment?_

"Papi, I will be right back. I'll meet you in the room." Santana says as her mother returns to the group and hands out the keys.

"Okay hija, see you up there." Her father replies and starts to lead the family to the elevator.

Santana earns a confused look from Noah but she simply waves a hand at him, silently telling him to not ask and to just go. She offers him a small smile as he follows her father.

The brunette turns around and spots Brittany still standing behind the desk but her attention is turned toward her co-worker. Santana makes her way over to the counter and casually leans against it, waiting for the blonde to notice her presence.

The other girl, Rachel, hits the blonde again just like earlier. Before Brittany can protest, the shorter brunette points in Santana's direction. The blonde whips her head around and is greeted by a small smirk and large brown eyes.

"So, did you have a nice nap?" Santana teases when Brittany doesn't say anything. The blonde starts to turn a little red from being caught sleeping on the job. Santana could get used to teasing this girl. It would definitely be pay back for all the times she made the Latina blush.

"I don't think we have ever been properly introduced. I'm Santana. Santana Lopez." She states and extends her hand.

"Brittany Pierce." The blonde says as she takes Santana's hand. Her hand is warm and the brunette can't get over how soft her skin is. The girl seemed to go from sad, which she still didn't understand why, straight to happy again. Reluctantly, she pulls her hand away and her smirk gets wider. Her eyes linger down to the small amount of cleavage being displayed before she looks Brittany in the eyes again.

"I know." She simply says before turning away from a stunned blonde and makes her way to the elevator. _Why on earth did I just flirt with her? What has gotten into me?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Britt!" She faintly hears Rachel whisper before she is being hit in the arm. The sudden noise and punch makes her head swing up and back straighten. _Oh God I fell asleep. I missed her didn't I?! _The blonde thought as she quickly looked up only to be startled at seeing the whole Lopez family.

She stands up and quickly straightens her polo and roughly rubbing her eye with her fist to try to wake herself up as quickly as possible. Brittany's eyes wonder over each family member before finally she sees the Latina that consumed her thoughts for the past year.

She is wearing tight jeans and a gray t-shirt, wrinkled from her long trip here most likely. Her hair pulled up into that same high pony tail. Brittany was a little surprised to see the brunette already looking at her and she smiles widely at her before drawing her attention to Mrs. Lopez, who had made her way to the counter.

She greeted the woman as she keyed in a few things onto the computer, making sure she has all the door keys requested. "So Brittany, how have you been this past year?" The Latina woman asks her as she grabs the keys.

"It has been great. Weather down here has been perfect. How has New York been?" Brittany asks and for a brief moment allows her eyes to wonder back to the brunette that seems to always hold her attention. When she spots the girl, she is grabbing a bag off the floor and gives Brittany a fairly nice view of her ass. Brittany can't help but notice a man standing next to the girl, who obviously isn't her father, because the man is doing exactly what Brittany is doing; checking the brunette out. Brittany frowns when she notices that the man clearly knows the brunette very well because she thinks that in her waking haze a few minutes ago she saw the two holding hands. _Oh please no. Please don't let that be her boyfriend. _Brittany was pulled from her thoughts by Mrs. Lopez's voice.

"A little chilly, but not too bad. I must say you are looking prettier and prettier every time we visit!" The older Spanish woman says and takes the keys from her outstretched hand.

"Oh Mrs. Lopez, you're so kind. I am so happy you and your family are here." Brittany replies; trying her best to stay light hearted but failing due to the recent information that could destroy her plans to get the brunette to herself.

"Well I have to go. I have to get this family up to unpack then we are going to head to the beach. See you around, sweetheart?" Mrs. Lopez asks as she starts to walk away.

"Of course!" Brittany calls back. She always loved when the Lopez's visited because they were seriously the sweetest people ever. Having an extremely hot daughter is just a perk.

Brittany glances over to Rachel who seemed a little preoccupied.

"Rachel! They are here! I'm so excited. But did you see that guy with her? I really hope nothing is going on there." Brittany rambled on and on only to be stopped by Rachel, once again, slapping her in the arm. Seriously, she needs to stop hitting her so much. She was going to start yelling but saw Rachel's hand pointing behind her silently.

She slowly turns around to see the beautiful Latina leaning up against the desk with her arms folded in front of her. She looked so relaxed compared to Brittany's stiff posture. This girl always puts her on edge.

"So did you have a nice nap?" The Latina asks in a smooth voice. Brittany was momentarily distracted by the way the woman's lips move and how the smirk on her face made it seem like she knew everything in the world.

_Oh shit. I can't believe she saw me sleeping. I'm such a lazy bum._

Her thoughts were interrupted as a hand was extending towards her and finally, after 5 years, she heard the woman's name.

_Santana Lopez_

"Brittany Peirce." The blonde replied as she took her hand in her own. After a short shake she releases it and had to try hard to keep herself from reaching out again. Then suddenly she feels that blush return as she catches Santana's eyes darting to her chest and then back up to meet her own.

"I know." Santana says before smirking so big that her dimples show. _God, she is gorgeous. Wait a second._

Brittany turns to Rachel after Santana finally makes it into the elevator. "Was she flirting with me?" She asks with a huge smile on her face.

"You know what. I think she was." Rachel response and raises her hand for a high five which her receives a wrist breaking blow from the overly excited blonde.

"Oh this girl isn't going to know what hit her." Brittany states mischievously.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So there you have it my sweets. Hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter 3 will be up shortly so be on the lookout. **

**Talk to me and let me know what is going on in that pretty little head of yours(:**

**Song- youtube ** **watch?v=C6MOKXm8x50 (no spaces)**

**Heather Morris's booty dance- youtube watch?v=v2JUT4wHYD4&feature=related**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Is Your Boy Tonight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any songs or photos used in this fanfic.**

**Thank you everydaydreamer once again for fixing my mistakes(:**

**Chapter 3**

As she stepped into the bottoms of her black bikini, Santana stood up straight and looked herself in the mirror. They have only been at the resort for about 3 hours and they are already getting ready to go to the beach. Not that she was complaining. She needs to get her tan on real bad.

So with that she leaves the bathroom and grabs two towels, one for herself and one for Noah, and walks into the living room of the penthouse.

"Hey babe, looking good" Noah says as he kisses the side of her head and wraps an arm around her.

"I'm well aware." She teases before pulling away. She isn't one for PDA in front of her parents and the overwhelming scent of Noah's cologne will start to give her a headache soon.

"Well are you two ready? Santana make sure to bring a cover up because after the beach we will be going to go to lunch." She hears her mother say from across the room.

Offering a simple 'yes mother', Santana walks back into her room and slips on a loose red cover up. After returning to the living room and getting the okay from mommy-dearest; the family sets out towards the beach.

A wave of disappointment flows over the brunette as she notices Brittany is no longer at the front desk. _Where could she have gone to?_

The shuttle out front drives for barely even 3 minutes before its wheels hit sand and the passengers are let off. Filing out of the bus, Santana leads her family a little ways down the beach before seeing a clearing. The beach isn't too terribly crowded because it is closed off for the resort customers only.

A few huts are placed on the length of the beach. Some of them contain refreshments, some bathrooms, and others are the lifeguards' huts. They were coupled with high platforms that held one chair, an umbrella, and a small table. She notices one is directly to their right and is thankful that at least one person will be watching her family swim in the probably shark infested waters.

Suddenly Santana hears a familiar scream and turns her head just in time to see Noah jumping into the seemingly cold water of the ocean. She smiles at him briefly but it is whipped away when he waves for her to join him. She shakes her head and grabs her towel, shaking it out flat before laying down on it.

She pulls her sun glasses off her head and sets them on her face to shield her eyes from the bright sun. Tanning is one of her favorite activities and no way is she joining Noah in the freezing water when she has this amazing view of it from the safety of her towel.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The sun is beating down only on the skin of her legs due to the large umbrella shielding the rest of her body. _This is going to give me such an awkward tan._ The blonde thinks before letting her eyes scan the beach out of habit.

She had just arrived at her post on the beach about 10 minutes ago and she could already tell that today was going to be a slow day. Not that any day lifeguarding is particularly busy but days like this are just ridiculous. It is a Monday so that in itself is one reason but also from what Brittany can see, the beach is filled with adults. Therefore no little kids to yell at for breaking rules.

The blonde shifts uncomfortably in her plastic seat before remembering that she hates getting an uneven tan. She slowly lifts the large umbrella out of its base before simply tossing it over the side of the platform to be picked up later.

As soon as the object is out of sight, Brittany notices the Latina she talked to this morning.

_Santana, I'm so glad I finally know her name. _Her thoughts interrupted as said girl pulls off her cover up and folds it neatly before setting it down. Toned legs, flat stomach, and of course perfectly sized breast instantly send Brittany's eyes into a feeding frenzy.

With her jaw still slack and shamelessly leering at the brunette as she lays down, Brittany eventually sees the same man from before start to walk over to Santana. When he reaches her he simply leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips before grabbing his own towel.

Suddenly it feels as if her heart is sitting at the base of her spin. She feels jealous, with no good reason because it isn't like the Latina is hers. Wave after wave of emotion hits her; anger, sadness, and a little arousal only because Santana is still lying in front of her for her viewing pleasure. But it isn't for her. It is for this man who is now lying next to her with a drink in hand. Brittany instantly hates him and that ridiculous Mohawk that is shaved into his head. _Seriously? Is he like still in middle school?_

Then all those feelings go away and only one remains. The feeling that she gets when is playing a sport and she has to win. She still has a shot. A small one, but it is there. I mean, Santana did flirt with her this morning and not so secretly checked her out; so two can play this game.

With a burst of confidence she sets her rescue tube down and slowly climes down the platform. From the interesting looks she has received over the years from the Latina she knows this won't be too hard. She is currently sporting a red bikini top and very short white booty shorts with her hair in a ponytail. This was her uniform and she never missed the way men ogled her and her extremely fit body.

Strolling over to Santana and the rest of her family she notes that the girl and this man are sitting away from the rest of the Lopez's. Thank God, there was no way she was going to flirt with their daughter in front of her boyfriend with family hanging around.

She offered a small wave to the parents and abuela who have spotted her first. Bringing her eyes back to her target, she sees the mystery man set down his drink and shamelessly look her up and down. _Great. I bet he cheats on her too. _She thinks before half running half walking the rest of the distance. Taking in Santana's glorious looks before saying, "Hey there sexy".

Santana bolts up right when she hears the familiar voice. With her eyes still covered by sunglasses she takes a selfish moment to take in Brittany's appearance. Something surprises her though. She suddenly isn't sure if she wants to have Brittany's body or be on Brittany's body. _Odd._

"And what brings you over here, Ms. Peirce?" She replies smoothly as she pulls her sunglasses down a little. Brittany feels that feeling of heat on her face she knows too well as Santana's eyes can't seem to stay in one place. But it is a thousand times different from when men check her out. She doesn't feel threatened or even really flattered. Weirdly, she feels self-conscious but not really in a bad way. She shakes her head slightly. _You're the one in charge of this game. Don't let her get to you. _

"Well I saw that you and your man were looking a little bored just laying here and wanted to know if you would like to join me and my friends for a swim." Brittany says as she nonchalantly takes a seat cross-legged at the end of Santana's towel. She knows that her co-workers would leave their posts in a heartbeat if she asked them to so she isn't worried about that part.

"We would love to." Santana replies looking directly at her. Sitting under her gaze is extremely intimidating but she flashes a smile and stands up.

"Meet me out in the water in a minute." She states before leaving. Brittany makes sure to sway her hips naturally and takes a chance by looking back to catch Santana's eyes just leaving her body. _Oh yeah. This is gonna be really easy._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Santana, you didn't want to go out when I asked! What gives?" She hears Noah whine next to her. Her eyes were still glued to Brittany's muscular back and other places that were casually swaying around as she walked away. _Damn that girl. Okay, I can play to._

"Because Noah, it will be a lot more fun with more people." She replies with an irritated tone. Seriously, he gets on her nerves way too often. She stands up and begins putting her towel away. Motioning Noah to do the same, Santana takes a swig of water before approaching her parents.

"Hey, Noah and I are going to go swim with Brittany and her friends. We will be back later." She tells them before walking over and giving them her stuff.

"Alright sweetie, be back for dinner at least!" She hears her mother call out to her as she makes her way to the water. Santana can hear Noah groaning as they spot Brittany a little ways down the beach. She sees Brittany wave them over and she can already feel a smile forming on her face.

As they get closer Santana can see two boys in lifeguarding swim trunks. One of them was annoyingly tall with brown hair and a goofy grin on his face. The other was a little shorter but very muscular with blonde hair. And holy crap, those lips. They are the biggest lips she has ever seen.

"Santana this is Finn and Sam. They work here with me. Boys, this is Santana Lopez." Brittany says as she points to each boy. They both wave awkwardly before looking at one another.

"Well Finn, Sam and Brittany, this is Noah." Santana replies gesturing over to Noah who was standing slightly behind her. He came up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist as if silently telling her to tell them who he is to her.

She continues after a long pause. "My fiancé." The falling look on Brittany's face goes unnoticed by Santana because her eyes are suddenly interested in the sand below her.

"So you guys want to play a game?" Sam asks trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon the group. Suddenly Brittany jumps in the air and claps her hands together loudly.

"Yes Brittany?" Finn asks in an amused tone of voice.

"Let's play chicken!" The blonde yells before ripping her shorts off and running into the water with Sam on her heels.

Santana smiles brightly at the girl's enthusiasm and grabs Noah's hand dragging him into the water. She hasn't played chicken in forever but she remembers being very good at it.

They all get out to the water so that it comes up to about the boy's knees. Brittany immediately puts her hands on Sam's shoulders, signally him to crouch down so she can get on his shoulders. Once there she looks to see Santana doing the same to Noah. She smirks because she realizes that she has a few inches on them and Sam looks stronger than Noah.

"Okay, let's see a clean game. No hair pulling and no punching. First girl to fall off loses." They hear Finn announce a few feet away from them as a self-proclaimed ref.

"You're going down Pierce." Santana says with a wicked smirk on her lips.

"Only if I get to take you down with me, Lopez" Brittany shoots back with a wink and then Finn suddenly yells 'GO'.

Sam takes a few steps forward so that he can get Brittany within arm's reach of the brunette. Noah does the same and Santana reaches out both arms to shove Brittany. The blonde grabs her wrists and stabilizes herself before pushing forward to shove her back. The girls smile widely at each other as they continue to shove one another laughing loudly.

After a few minutes Brittany reaches down and pats Sam on the head, giving him the silent signal to do what they talked about earlier. Then with the only warning of Sam shouting "Get her Britt!" Sam grabs her thighs before launching her over his head and toward the couple in front of them.

Pale body collides with the tan one as the two girls go tumbling into the shallow water below. Brittany's arms wrapped securely around Santana's waist, she ends up in the water with her stomach settling between her thighs and her head in her chest. Not expecting the blow, Santana's hands are behind her back from catching her fall. Both girls continue to laugh before Brittany lifts her head and suddenly they realize they are a little too close.

They can hear the boys calling to them, asking if they are okay, but neither respond. For the first time the girls are getting a really good look at each other. Brittany's eyes dart to the large plush lips of Santana and she licks her bottom lip unconsciously. Santana catches the action and tilts her head slightly as she stares at the girl in front of her.

And then the moment is ruined by Noah pulling on Santana's arm, trying to get her to get up.

"Oh sorry." Brittany says a little dazed as she stands up from her position between the Latina's legs. Her right knee is a little burned from colliding with the sand so roughly and she rubs at it after taking a few steps back.

"No don't worry about it." She hears Santana reply after Noah helps her up. Santana looks over to catch Brittany's eye and sends her a small smirk.

Brittany's heart melts at the sight of it. _Like I said earlier, this is going to be a piece of cake._ She thinks as she stares at the brunette.

"Well we better get going. The family is waiting for us to have dinner and we need to get washed up." They hear Noah speak up. Santana sends him a look of disapproval before realizing he is right.

"But we had a lot of fun. Will we see you guys around?" She asks looking directly at Brittany.

"Of course." The blonde says still smiling and she earns a nod from each of the boys standing behind her.

The couple waves goodbye and start to make their way back to the hotel. Santana suddenly feels a soft hand on her wrist and she is being pulled a little to turn around. She whips her head around to see Brittany smiling brightly at her.

"Haha- yes Brittany?" She asks as she chuckles at the blonde's expression.

"I have the afternoon off tomorrow and me and my friend Quinn are going to this swimming hole we found a while back. It has a waterfall and we installed a rope swing off one of the rocks. I would love for you two to join us." She replies quickly with hope beaming in her eyes. The skin of Santana's wrist is starting to feel hot because the blonde hasn't let go.

"We would love to go Brittany. What time should we meet you?" Santana asks with a bright smile. She is suddenly overcome with the need to make that smile stay on the blonde's face. Unfortunately, because of her response, Brittany lets go of her wrist and did what looked like a small happy dance right in front of them. Santana watched the blonde wiggle around with excitement and couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight.

"Yay! I am so excited. Meet us in the lobby at 9:00 Am and not a second after! Oh and bring your swimsuits, towels, and any drinks you want. I'll have a cooler. This is going to be so much fun." Brittany didn't even wait to hear what they had to say because she was already jumping off to go back to her post to finish her shift.

_Tomorrow is going to be a good day. I can feel it. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Santana, you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go." Noah said with an annoyed tone. They were already back in their room, gathering their things to go to dinner with her parents.

"Do you not want to? Cause it sounds like a lot of fun. But you don't have to go if you don't want to." Santana replied as she picked up her evening dress. She has to admit that she kind of hopes Noah backs out so that she can spend the day getting to know Brittany without him interfering. Although she felt bad for ditching him for this girl, she has this growing need to get to know her.

"Well if it is okay with you I think I'm going to stay here. I'm not really fond of that Brittany girl." He states still sounding irritated as she pulls his tie over his head. Santana's head swings around to stare at him questionably.

"And what is wrong with Brittany?" She asks with her hands resting on her hips. _Seriously, she is the nicest person I have ever met. What could possibly be wrong with her?_

"Oh come on Santana, you can't be that naive. You have honestly missed the way she looks at you? And the way she flirts with you? For Christ sake she literally threw herself at you at the beach today!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"So she's gay? What's wrong with that? She is suddenly a bad person for clearly having good taste?" She yells back gesturing to her own body. Because really, she isn't all that self-centered but she knows she is hot and there isn't anything wrong with Brittany looking. It's not like Santana has never looked back.

"No I don't care that she is gay, San. I just don't like people staring at my woman that is all." Noah says as he continues to get dressed.

"Well sorry that I am appealing to others. You don't have to go tomorrow. I promise I'll behave." Santana replies light-heartedly.

"Yeah I think I'm going to skip on that one, Babe. I trust you; just don't let her leer for too long, okay?" He replied with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course not." She said dryly before getting completely dressed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Wow sounds like you had a very eventful day." Rachel says as she sits herself on Brittany's bed. It's the biggest one in the whole hotel; nearly taking up the whole room.

"It was. And I seriously think I'm starting to get to Santana. I mean she can't keep her eyes off this." Brittany replied gesturing down her body as she smirked. She was pacing around her room trying to get herself ready for her night shift at the bar. It was going to be a long night but she got Finn to take half the shift so that she could get some sleep for her day off tomorrow.

"So you think she might be gay?" Rachel asks while handing Brittany her company polo.

"Oh at least Bi for sure" the blonde responded knowingly. There is no way the Latina isn't interested. Hell, she was begging to be kissed earlier.

"Well then don't screw up tomorrow. This might be your chance to really get to know her and show off that amazing personality of yours." The brunette teased from the other side of the room, watching as Brittany disappears into the bathroom.

"Oh babe I'm going to be showing off a lot more than my personality." Brittany shot back after poking her head into the room and sent the girl a wink.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Please Quinn! I'm begging you!" The taller blonde pleaded while kneeling in front of a shorter blonde.

"Brittany, I have shit I need to do! Now get off the ground and help me with this." The girl said as she grabbed a case of wine off the shelf. Brittany sighed and stood up off her place on the floor. She grabbed an identical box and followed Quinn to the back of the bar where they started to restock.

"Please Quinn. I can't do this without you." Brittany put her best pout she could manage and looked at the girl standing next to her through her long lashes. Quinn paused a moment and looked at her, seemingly contemplating on whether to go or not.

"Fine, I'll go. But you have to drive and when we get back you have to find me a girl. And none of this straight girl with a boyfriend shit. I want a single one, deal?" Quinn reasoned as she held out her hand. She knew Brittany's track record and knew she would have no problem finding her a date. The girl was a goddess when it came to picking up women.

"Deal!" Brittany squealed and ignored the hand out-stretched to her and grabbed Quinn into a large hug.

"Oh God, this is going to be a long day." Quinn mumbled after being let out of Brittany's bear hug.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews/favs/follows. I am really surprised at the attention this is getting and I appreciate you all! **

**More reviews means fast updates so keep them coming (;**

**Naya Rivera and her sexy self- **

**i****mages . eonline . c o m**** /eol_images/Entire_Site/2012515/reg_ .jc. **

**And of course the perfection that is Heather Morris- **

**Data . whicdn images/12920827/Heather-Morris-Feet-175116_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Where Is Your Boy Tonight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any songs or photos used in this fanfic.**

**Chapter 4**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_8:50. I still have 10 minutes to spare._ Brittany thought as she placed the large cooler into the back of her jeep. Her father had bought it for her when she turned 18 and she had surprisingly hadn't had any accidents. She isn't the best driver in the world. But in her defense speed limit signs never made any sense to her. I mean, how can you go one speed constantly without going over or under? It was impossible. Walking back into the lobby she tapped her foot waiting for the rest of her little group to arrive.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a sleepy looking Quinn making her way in. Quinn has been her close friend for years and the only other lesbian that they knew of, on the staff at the resort. Standing a little shorter than Brittany, she has shoulder length hair and a very petite frame. Beyond gorgeous and actually made Brittany wonder if maybe bringing her on her little outing with Santana and Noah was the best idea. The shorter blonde may just steal all the Latina's attention. Not to mention Noah's as well. But taking a look at the sundress that was extremely flattering, she has a feeling that isn't Santana's thing. Brittany on the other hand was wearing black high waist shorts and a tight tee shirt tucked in. The outfit accented her small waist and fairly sized chest.

Brittany smiled at her friend before hugging her and trying to shake the sleep out of her. The girl groaned in protest and tried to shove herself away from Brittany. Brittany simply held on tighter and dug her head into her neck laughing as Quinn wiggled around.

"Seriously, Brittany! I am so tired, let go of me!" Quinn thrashed around laughing along with Brittany.

"Am I interrupting something?" They hear a voice call from across the lobby. Brittany instantly dropped Quinn as well as her jaw. Santana had chosen extremely short red shorts with a white blouse that showed the black bikini underneath quite well.

Santana raised an eye brow at the two girls in front of her. She walked the rest of the distance giggling a little at the look on Brittany's face. The blonde tried to recompose herself as the Latina approached.

"Santana! I'm so glad you're here. Where is Noah?" Brittany greeted her when she stepped in front of them. She considered hugging Santana but voted against it when she noticed she was carrying what looked like a bag of clothes as well as some drinks in the other hand.

"He wasn't interested in joining so you're stuck with me for the day. That okay?" Santana replied with a smirk.

"More than" Brittany flirted back as she took the bag and drinks from the Latina. She made her way outside to her jeep to put the last of the stuff away with the other two girls in her wake.

"Hi, I'm Brittany's better half, Quinn Fabray." Quinn stated as she reached her hand out for the Latina to shake.

"Santana Lopez." The brunette replied as she smiled at Quinn shaking her hand. This girl seemed cool enough. But then again she just met her.

"Well ladies shall we go? We are burning daylight and I really want to get swimming." Brittany said enthusiastically and slammed the car's trunk shut. She bounced around the car as Quinn jumped into the passenger seat, leaving Santana to get into the back. Brittany grabbed the door handle before she could and swung the door open. She smiled at Santana and gestured for her to get in.

"Thank you very much." Santana stated as she climbed in.

"No problem, sorry you get the back seat." She apologized before shutting the door and running around the front of the car to get into the driver's seat. Brittany shoved the keys into the ignition and brought the car to life. Adjusting the mirror, she caught Santana's eyes on her and smiled through the mirror which was returned by the Latina. _I don't mind the backseat with a view like this. _Santana thought as she felt herself melt a little at the smile.

The drive was only about 30 minutes which most was spent with all three girls belting out songs on the radio and laughing until they were almost crying. Quinn, being the flirty person she was naturally, kept at least one hand on Brittany the whole ride: Placing it on her shoulder, her knee, or even holding her hand over the gear shifter. Brittany has always been used to Quinn's touchy feeliness and wasn't fazed at all; unlike a certain Latina in the back. Santana eyed Quinn every time her hand would wonder to a new part of the blonde's body. The songs were switching and Santana had a moment of silence that she took advantage of.

"So, am I missing something here?" She asked with a smile as she gestured between the two girls in the front of the car.

"Oh God, me and Quinn?! No. No. No." Brittany replied with a laugh which was echoed by Quinn snorting in laughter.

"Yeah, I tried to get up on this once but she wasn't having any of it." Quinn said as she leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek which Brittany responded by simply scrunching her nose.

"She said I wasn't her type." Quinn elaborated after Santana stayed silent. At this the Latina smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what exactly is her type." Santana inquired and watched as the taller blonde started to turn beat red. _Why is she so fucking adorable? _She thought when Brittany tried to hide her blush by looking straight ahead and pouted a little.

"Dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, and big boo-"She was cut off by Brittany's arm colliding with her chest.

"QUINN." Brittany yelled warningly. Large eyed and not even daring to look back to see Santana's face, a very flustered blonde pulled off the highway and began the 5 minute drive through some woods.

The car fell silent as the girls took in the beautiful scenery. Around the dirt path that was what they called a road, is miles and miles of thick woods. Every once and a while a clearing would come into view and some deer could be spotted off in the distance.

After a while Brittany made a sharp left turn and slowed down significantly. Just ahead they could see a large waterfall that emptied into the river in front of them. The current seemed very slow, which would make it easy to swim through. Around the bank were large smooth rocks and just like Brittany promised a rope swing came off a large tree that hovered above the water.

"This is breath taking Brittany. How did you find it?" Santana asked once they exited the car.

"I think it was a year after we moved here. Quinn and I liked to go out exploring and some local kids told us about it so we decided to check it out one day." Brittany replied, smiling at the memory of her first time here. It hasn't changed at all besides the rope swing.

"Well let's get our stuff unpacked. I want to get wet." Quinn teased as she slapped Brittany in the ass before going to the trunk of the car. Santana looked on with a hint of jealousy but quickly dismissed it when Brittany called her over to grab some towels.

They set their towels and cooler filled with drinks on one of the rocks before stripping their clothes to get in.

Santana doesn't think she will ever get used to seeing so much of Brittany's skin. She watched as the blonde discarded her clothes and then stretched her arms above her head. Her abs are straight glorious and the brunette even caught Quinn looking for a moment. _Okay, just think about Noah. Noah and your family and your huge wedding you're going to have, and how good Noah is to you, and how good he is in bed. I wonder how good Brittany is in bed? NO. Not okay._

Santana distracted herself with the task of untying her tennis shoes when she heard a splash and a shriek.

"Oh God, that is so cold!" She heard Brittany's voice call from the water. Finally she pulled her shirt off and looked over the edge of the small rocks to see Brittany and Quinn already in the pool.

She took a few steps back and then ran forward. When her feet left the rocks she pulled her legs up to her chest, mentally preparing herself for the cold water below. But the cold never came. Instead she was engulfed in warm water that instantly soothed her muscles.

She came up for air to see the other two girls right next to her laughing no doubt at her confused and shocked face.

"What the hell? How can this water even be this warm?" She asked as she splashed Brittany in the face with water in an attempt to get her to stop laughing at her. The blonde ran a hand over her face to get the water off before replying.

"We have no idea. But that doesn't matter. Doesn't it feel great?" She asked as she lay back so she was floating around on her back. Santana smiled at her but didn't respond as she swam around a little.

"So Santana, I hear you have a fiancé? What is he like?" She hears Quinn ask as the blonde swims closer to her.

"He is cool I guess. He is becoming a lawyer so he has a way to go through school. Sometimes I wish he was around a little more but then again not at all. He annoys me sometimes." Santana replies before she even realizes what she is saying. _Why on earth did I just say that? He isn't that annoying._ But seeing Brittany's head pop out of the water with an odd but happy look on her face was worth it.

"Yeah boys are stupid." Quinn said nonchalantly before continuing, "Ever kissed a girl?" She asked boldly with a smirk.

"Quinn! You don't have to answer that Santana." Brittany says as she swims back over to them. The three were drifting slightly down the river but made a conscious effort to stay in the large pond at the end of the waterfall.

"No, it's okay Brittany. If you must know, Quinn, yes I have." Santana replied casually. She liked this Quinn girl. She has guts that Santana wasn't used too. The brunette knows Brittany has to be a little interested in her by the way she acts around her, so it is very interesting to get asked questions like this by her best friend.

"And?" Quinn egged on, inching closer to the Latina. _This girl doesn't understand personal space._ But she wasn't going to complain because it seemed to make Brittany move closer as well.

"And what?" Santana remained in a casual tone. She didn't want to just hand over every detail of her past affairs so easily.

"Come on, San. Did you like it?" Quinn teased a little throwing in the little nickname.

Brittany smiled at that because she knows Quinn and she knows Quinn is simply just trying to get a rise out of the Latina. She loved the way Santana squirmed under Quinn's bold questioning. That and she liked that nickname which she fully intended on using later.

"I mean it wasn't terrible. She was a good kisser at least." Santana replied with a small shrug.

And if Brittany's attention wasn't on the amount of cleavage before her, she would have probably done a happy dance. Instead she simply smiled and looked over at Quinn who was still sporting a large smirk.

"Well I have to say, I have kissed a lot of girls in my time and this one over here," Quinn said while pointing to an already flushed blonde, "Has got to be the best of them all." Quinn finished.

"Oh is that so?" Santana teased swimming up to Brittany and poking her is the side. The girl yelped and batted her hand away trying desperately to hide her red face.

"Well I mean I was pretty drunk but I know a good kisser when I kiss one. And Britt here can really knock em' out of the park." Quinn boasted and smiled at the two girls. They were really cute, she has to admit. Even if one is claiming to be straighter then a fucking board.

Brittany stared at Quinn because this is not what they agreed on. She was supposed to SUBTLY talk Brittany up; not flat out admit that they had made out and that Brittany was apparently very experienced. She was mortified.

Thankfully the topic changed and Brittany got back into the game. They swam around and joked and told stories for about 2 hours. Any chance she got, Brittany would somehow manage to touch Santana. The blonde would lightly run her fingers over her shoulder while she talked, acting like she was pushing wet hair off of the tan skin. Sometimes she would let their legs brush under the water which instantly set a jolt of electricity to her center. Skin to skin contact with Santana wasn't the best idea. She could already feel herself getting hot and bothered. What shocked her was how Santana responded though.

The brunette was totally returning each action. She wasn't sure if it was just her or not though because Santana seemed to be getting used to Quinn's touch as well. But there was something different about the way she moved around Brittany. One time pushing her back into the blonde when she happened to be swimming behind her so that they were flush against each other for a moment; even placing her hands on the taller girl's hips or shoulder if she couldn't reach the bottom of the river.

Then Brittany called to the other girls to join her on the rope swing. It was her favorite part besides the inside of the waterfall. Climbing up the rocks and waiting, the blonde waved to Quinn to throw her the rope. Catching it expertly she grabbed on and took a deep breath. Swinging through the air she could hear laughter below her. She let go of the rope and came crashing down right next to Santana, almost drowning the girl with a wave of water.

Each one took turns on the swing until their arms were became exhausted.

"Hey I'm going to go grab a beer and sit down for a minute. You coming?" Quinn asked after she came up from her recent dive into the water. Brittany got a sudden idea and waved Quinn on.

"Actually I want to show Santana something so we will be there in a minute." She replied to Quinn who nodded and kissed her on the cheek before swimming away. Brittany turned her head to look at Santana who was clearly confused about what they were doing.

Santana felt that familiar tingle of jealousy that she got every time Quinn did something like that to the tall blonde. _Jeez get a grip Lopez._ She thought before turning her attention back to Brittany. They girl was smiling mischievously and seriously looked down right sexy with her hair wetted back and water running down her chest.

"Follow me." Was all she said before she started to swim towards the waterfall behind them.

Santana got a little scared at first but she followed the blonde anyway. They swam all the way up to where the water was coming down heavily and noticed that it got considerably shallower the closer they got. Brittany stood up, water hitting just at her knees, before turning around and offering a hand out to Santana. The Latina took her lead and straightened her body before taking the pale hand. She gave a gentle squeeze before stepping into the waterfall. Santana, still a little skeptical, tightened her grip on Brittany's hand and stepped in behind her.

In front of them was a not so deep indent in the rocks that was just big enough to hold them both; shielding them from the falling water. Santana wiped the water from her face and then through her hair, still holding onto a pale hand.

Suddenly she felt the hand leave hers and rest on her hip. Another pale hand made its way to her shoulder and she was being pushed up against the inside of the wall of the crevice.

She looked up to see two bright blue eyes staring back at her. Brittany looked absolutely beautiful. Santana couldn't even compare her to anything in her mind because nothing even came close to the sight in front of her.

"What are you doing to me?" Santana said despite the roar of the waterfall next to them. Brittany tilted her head in confusion and stayed silent. She didn't understand the question. Did the Latina mean at this moment or in general, because those answers would be totally different. She wasn't trying to pressure her or anything, she just wanted some alone time with her but she was regretting that as she saw Santana's face covered in shock and something else she couldn't pinpoint. Of course, seeing the Latina pushed up against these rocks was pretty much well worth it.

Sensing her confusion, Santana continued, "You are making me feel-"she hesitated for a moment to get the right words, "all these feelings I have never felt before. I don't know what to do." She half whispered the last part kind of hoping the blonde wouldn't hear her. Not likely because Brittany was incredibly close to her.

"What do you want to do?" Brittany asked looking deep into brown eyes. She was trying so desperately to keep some distance but it was as if her body had a mind of its own and it suddenly realized that it was Santana who could fill the gap in her chest.

Santana stayed silent for a long moment just standing in Brittany's gaze and under her touch. It was completely intoxicating. She let one of her hands come up and rest on a jutting hip bone. Her gaze darted downward as she felt the soft smooth skin of Brittany's hip. It was an experimental touch and it made Santana stop and notice a small beauty mark just to the left of her belly button. This girl standing in front of her was unlike anyone she has ever met. She couldn't stop the growing feeling of need and desire that she felt for the blonde.

"Kiss you." Santana finally replied as she eyes darted to look at Brittany's pink lips.

"And what's stopping you?" Brittany asked allowing a smirk to grow on her face. She felt Santana shift under her hands and the hand on her hip was pulling her forward. Brittany let a small breath out when she felt her stomach come in contact with a tan one. Her hand that was resting on Santana's shoulder traces a line up to her cheek where she brushes back a few wet hairs and tucks them behind her ear.

Santana couldn't do it any longer. The constant wondering and desire to feel those lips on hers was overwhelming. Her body wouldn't do what her mind told her to do which was to push the blonde away. Instead her free hand came up to grab Brittany's chin and pull it down so that their lips were parallel.

Her lips were soft, just like Santana had expected. It was nothing like kissing Noah and finally experiencing the action she had thought about for so long was already making her knees a little weak. Brittany instantly took the Latina's large bottom lip in between hers and softly pushed into her before repeating the motion again on her upper lip. It was like their mouths knew exactly what to do to each other but with no prior knowledge of kissing one another. It was that familiar.

A different tingling sensation starting low in Santana's stomach as she felt Brittany lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. She stifled a moan as she slowly opened her mouth to let the gorgeous blonde in. Heat covered Brittany's body when she pushed her tongue into Santana's mouth fully before feeling the brunette mirror the action to her. Her hand tangled itself into wet brown locks as her other hand tightened on the girl's hip.

The tall blonde pushed Santana harder up against the wall when she felt two hands pull on her back and nails very lightly dug into the skin there.

She pulled away to catch her breath and rested her forehead against a panting Santana. The girls smiled at one another at the mind blowing kiss they had just shared. _Quinn wasn't kidding. This girl really can kiss well. _Giggling lightly when Brittany leaned up and kissed her nose, Santana pulled her into a hug.

"We should probably get back before Quinn starts to worry." She hears Brittany say over her shoulder. She simply nods and pulls back from the light hug.

"But this" Brittany gestures between them after pulling away completely, "This is far from over." She finishes with a wink. She leans in and plants a small chase kiss to Santana's lips and turns to walk out of the waterfall.

Santana, feeling all hot in the right places again because of the comment, can't help but stare at the way the water falls between the valley of Brittany's breasts. She shakes her head slightly before joining Brittany on the swim back to where Quinn is laying out. _Oh what have I gotten myself into now._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Thank you all again. I am really enjoying writing this one and I hope you all like it so far! Angst will come soon but so will sexytimes so no worries. Let me know what you are thinking. (:**

**Now for eye candy:**

**2 . bp . blogspot -jWe_g2KjXOA/Tfs5TXZ70II/AAAAAAAANUU/q24O0cRZAk4/s1600/DiannaAgron_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Where Is Your Boy Tonight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any songs or photos used in this fanfic.**

**Chapter 5**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"And what exactly did you show Ms. Lopez?" Quinn asked when she saw the two girls getting out of the water and walking towards her.

"Just the waterfall. I love going inside of it." Brittany replied simply grabbing two towels from the small bench that was set up next to the shore. She walked over to Santana and handed her the pink towel shooting her a soft smile. Her hand brushed over the Latina's as she took it and she could see her dart her eyes elsewhere; not wanting to look the blonde directly in the eye.

Quinn eyed the girls but shrugged it off because of her prior knowledge of Brittany's on going flirtation with this woman. She watched as the Latina flattened her towel on the ground and laid back on to it; placing big sunglasses over her eyes. Brittany placed her towel right next to Santana's and mimicked her actions before closing her eyes and soaking up the sun.

Her mind was racing at what just happened. _I can't believe we kissed. That had to have been the single greatest kiss of my life. _The blonde's lips still buzzed with the fresh memory of the darker girl on them. It felt so incredibly right to have Santana next to her. It felt like she fit. Only one problem; Noah.

_Goal: Show Santana what she really wants._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Santana's heart was beating wildly in her chest. Never in her life has she had this happen to her. Sure when she kissed Noah it is nice and he is really good at it, but it was nothing like what Brittany just did. Within a minute Brittany had her skin crawling and her body begging for more.

Santana's never wanted someone more in her life. She could admit that much to herself. Honestly she had admitted her attraction for the girl a long time ago. It wasn't about that though. It was the looks. The judgment that would be passed on her and her family. She knew it would kill her parents if they ever found out about her being gay. And she knows that yeah she could be bisexual because of Noah and all but seriously after what just happened with Brittany, she never wanted a man to touch her again. There is nothing quite like a woman's touch.

So here she is, lying next to a beautiful woman who was clearly attracted to her but Santana was so unavailable that it almost hurt to think about. It was torture; pure torture. Then like she said earlier she has no shame admitting the attraction and clear connection she shares with the blonde. And this isn't the first time things got out of hand for the Latina with thoughts floating in her head about Brittany.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Santana hummed her new favorite Katy Perry song to herself as she made her way into the elevator. Her parents had called her when she was sitting poolside and asked her to return to the hotel room so that they could get ready to go to dinner. She tapped her foot with the beat in her head and relaxed for a moment. _

_She was wearing her green bikini with a black see through cover up. She shifted the weight of the pool bag on her shoulder when she heard the familiar ding of the elevator, indicating they were on her floor. The floor contained three penthouses. One of which her family was occupying, the other one held a group of teens that often blared loud music, leaving the last one empty. She was a little jealous of the teens because it seemed like they were having a really good time and it was making her a little homesick. _

_The large doors of the elevator began to open and as soon as she was stepping out something collided with her body unexpectedly. She let out a small yelp as her bag dropped to the floor and her hands shot up to stabilize whoever had ran into her so that they wouldn't fall down. _

_She felt smooth skin and instantly realized that the person she was holding onto wasn't wearing any pants. _What the fuck? _She thought as she opened her eyes and was met with the sight of long, pale, toned legs. _Damn._ She let her eyes wonder up; very cute red panties invaded her sight. Eyes widening she kept looking upward. Tight abs peaked out from under a black baby tee that was very form fitting. Small breast but seemingly perfect size for the body shape. Long neck that looked slightly blotchy. A smirk played on two thin lips and then blue eyes. Familiar but not in the sense that she has seen them numerous times but as if only seeing them once would be enough to remember them for a life time. They seemed different though. Blood shot maybe? She recognized this girl. Her name was Brittany and she worked at the front desk. A wave of heat raced over Santana's body at the realization that it was the same blonde from two years ago who had danced up on her in that bar. _Thought I had seen those legs somewhere.

"_Oh geez, sorry about that. Guess I should watch where I'm goin, huh?" The words were slurred and the stunning blonde swayed a little in Santana's hands. A smile instantly spread across the Latina's face when she noticed that the girl in front of her was clearly drunk. She didn't respond or let go of her, but instead looked around to see where she had come from. It was quite hilarious if you think about it. She could hear the faint beat coming from the room down the hall and realized that the blonde was probably partying and it got a little out of hand. Where her pants were was a totally different question. _

_Suddenly she saw a young boy come out of the room, earning her an earful of some hip hop song being blasted, and he came jogging over. _

_She could smell the alcohol on the blonde's breath but it didn't disgust her like it normally did. She actually thought the blonde looked really sexy standing there in her arms; pant less, with a large smirk on her face._

"_You found her!" The boy yelled when he approached them. He was clearly just as gone as the blonde standing in front of her._

"_Yes, I believe I did." Santana replied keeping her eyes trained on half lidded blue ones. She started to laugh a little at the spaced out expression on the girl's face._

"_I'm gonna take her back now." He slurred as he very gently grabbed the Brittany's arm turning her to face him. The blonde's body turned but she kept her eyes locked with Santana's over her shoulder. Then suddenly the boy bent over and picked her up at her waist, bending her over his own shoulder._

_Santana's laughing immediately stopped when she was graced with a full view of red panty covered ass in the air. Her eyes got even wider at the sight and then the boy took unknowing mercy on her and turned around to take the blonde back to the party._

_Brittany lifted her head up and smiled brightly. She brought one of her hands up that had been hanging down limply and waved at Santana with a flirtatious look in her eyes._

_Santana waved back and faintly heard a "But she was really pretty." Being said by the intoxicated girl. She smiled and turned once they disappeared into the party._

_Dinner that night proved to be a little difficult for the brunette. She felt her insides clenching and a throbbing slowly starting between her legs. _Why the fuck am I so horny?_ She thought shifting in her seat for the millionth time that night. Red panties flashed in her mind, shamelessly reminding her why she was currently itching for release. She inwardly groaned and stopped all thoughts about the sexy blonde immediately. _I'm not gay. I don't even know that girl anyways.

_The rest of the dinner was fine and so was the walk on the boardwalk with her abuela. She kept herself successfully distracted all night. That is until she was lying in her bed with nothing but her thoughts._

_She turned to lie on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Contemplating her next move she threw caution to the wind, just like she did every time she got a little too hot and bothered, and let one hand slide down her taut stomach. Her fingertips touched her black panties and she hesitated. _Am I seriously that desperate right now? _The thought scared her for a moment and she almost back out. But she knew that she would lose eventually because simply ignoring the wetness gathered between her legs will not make it go away. _

_Slowly she let her fingers slip under the fabric and instantly lowered to feel just how bad her body needed this. She was soaking. It is the wettest she has ever been without anyone (or herself) even touching her yet. It embarrassed her a little before she shook the feeling and let her hand do what her body needed the most right now; release. Her mind automatically ran through the sexiest images it could before stopping on a familiar blonde. Santana almost stopped altogether but quickly noticed her body's reaction to the memory of strong legs and the best ass she has ever seen. _

_After an embarrassing short amount of time, her back left the mattress with a certain blonde's name threatening to spill out of her mouth. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A deep deep blush formed on the Latina's face as the memory of that night played in her head. She doesn't even know if the blonde would remember that night since she had been so intoxicated that she had neglected to even put pants on before entering the public hallway.

The girls had already packed up their things and were heading back to the resort around 5 pm. Brittany explained that they could go back if they wanted to another day but she had a shift at the bar tonight so she had to be back at a decent time. Santana had beaten Quinn to the passenger seat; feeling a lot more comfortable playing around with the blonde than she had earlier that day. It was easy to like Quinn because she never let up on the teasing or jokes. She was very light hearted and carefree which Santana admired about her. Brittany on the other hand was the one she enjoyed to tease the most.

"Why weren't you wearing pants that day?" Santana suddenly asked breaking the comfortable silence that had settled in the car.

"Umm, what?" Brittany was beyond confused by the question and looked down to make sure she had remembered to put on pants. She did and that confused her even more. Santana laughed a little and smiled adoringly as she watched the blonde try to figure out what she means.

"It was I believe the third time I came to the resort. I was coming out of the elevator to go to my room and you ran into me. You weren't wearing any pants and some guy came out and slung your drunken ass over his shoulder and took you back to the party that you had obviously escaped from." Santana explained earning a quick laugh from Quinn in the back.

"And stripper Brittany rears its sexy head once again." Quinn chimes in. Santana raises an eye brow at Brittany and joins in on Quinn's laughing when she notices how red Brittany is getting.

"And who is stripper Brittany?" Santana asks as she leans over to effectively tease the blonde.

"Well you see," Brittany started but stopped when she felt a hand on her thigh. "When I get really drunk I suddenly feel all hot and apparently become very aware at the amazing body I have and decide to show it off to everyone." She deadpans as her eyes follow all the way from the tan hand on her leg to brown eyes. She smirked as she sees Santana's eyes flash over with obvious arousal.

"Oh is that so?" Santana flirts back, momentarily forgetting the blonde in the back seat.

"Will you two fuck each other already? This is exhausting." They hear Quinn call from the back seat.

Santana's hand quickly pulls away from the pale thigh and she settles into her seat, shifting uncomfortably not meeting Brittany's gaze.

For the rest of the ride home Brittany continually sends glares back to Quinn through the rear view mirror. The blonde just rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed that these two are so hot for each other but won't do anything about it. Sure, Santana has a fiancé but seriously have you seen Brittany lately? Who wouldn't jump at a piece of ass like that?

They finally pull into the parking lot of the hotel and Brittany begins to unpack their things from the trunk. Quinn thankfully left the two alone and busied herself with going to the front desk to hit on Rachel who happened to be working that night.

Santana rounded the vehicle and grabbed her bag out of the back. She gave Brittany a small smile which was immediately returned before entering the building. The two made their way to the elevator; not stopping to watch Quinn make an ass out of herself because clearly Rachel wasn't interested.

Brittany shifted awkwardly as she hit the button that summoned the elevator. She could feel Santana's eyes on her and she knew this ride to their room was going to be a little weird.

The doors finally opened and Brittany sighed in relief that it was empty and no one was waiting with them. They stepped inside and stood with their backs against the wall waiting for the doors to close.

As soon as they were completely alone, Brittany heard a thud and looked to see that Santana had dropped her bag on the floor. The things in her arms made their way to the floor as well as she was suddenly being harshly pushed up against the back wall and two soft lips were making work on her own.

She moaned out at the sudden contact and threw her hands around the small stomach pressed against her. Santana quickly licked her top lip asked for entrance which was happily given by the blonde. It was all tongue and teeth for a moment as hands roamed against sides and backs.

Santana couldn't help it. Brittany was completely intoxicating and she has a feeling that this is probably going to happen every time they were alone; not that she was complaining. All thoughts left her head when Brittany sucked on her bottom lip, taking it into her mouth. Santana pulled back slightly, letting her lip get caught on Brittany's teeth before being let loose.

They panted and stared at each other for a moment. Before Brittany could bring her into another open mouth kiss the elevator doors opening cause Santana to jump away from her at lightning speed.

Thanking God that no one was outside, Brittany realized that this was her floor. She looked over to see Santana panting slightly still, her lips bruised from the kiss.

"This is my floor." She states, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah." Santana replies obviously not knowing how to respond either.

Brittany quickly grabs her things off the floor before hitting the **Open Door** button to keep the doors open for her. She looked back to see Santana and watched as fear and arousal pass through her brown eyes. The blonde steps closer to her so she can rest her forehead against hers. Santana's eyes flutter a little at the closeness and then hear the words she didn't know she needed to hear.

"It's going to be okay." Brittany states softly before turning and exiting the elevator.

Santana can feel tears pricking at her eyes as the doors close and starts to bring her to her floor.

That was exactly what she wanted to hear: that everything was going to be okay. She knew what she was going is so wrong but honestly she doesn't think she can keep it up any longer. Brittany is making her feel things she has never felt before. The constant need to be around her is overwhelming and she can shamefully say that she hadn't thought about Noah at all today. Being around Brittany was so easy and fun. Even hanging out with her friends made her feel like she fit in perfectly. Brittany made her feel like she was the only girl in the world whereas she has to constantly fight for Noah's attention. He is a good guy though and she really doesn't want to hurt him. He hasn't really done anything wrong and he doesn't deserve to be cheated on. No one deserves that. _But how do I tell him that I am falling for this girl when our wedding is only a few short weeks away?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Brittany's heart was pounding in her ears. _God this girl is going to be the death of me._ She thought as she threw herself onto her bed. She groaned slightly as her hips made contact with the bed reminding her of the current state she body was in. _I need a cold shower._

She didn't know why she had suddenly got the courage to kiss the Latina but she was very grateful that she did. The blonde also didn't know why she had told her everything was going to be okay. It clearly wasn't okay because not only in Santana really taken, she also lives, from what she found out earlier that day, in New York. She sighed deeply at the thought that no matter what happened, this thing between them probably wasn't going to continue. Weirdly enough, a little voice in her head kept telling her, _it's worth it. Keep trying._ So that is what she plans to do.

After getting ready for her night shift and getting her libido into check, Brittany made her way down to the bar. She absolutely loves the nights that she gets to work there. She knows that Rachel will stop by and talk for a while and mixing drinks is super fun.

She spots Rachel coming towards her as she sets down a drink in front of a man sitting at the bar. The brunette flashes a wide smile and sits down on a bar stool.

"Soo, how did today go?" Rachel asks after Brittany hands her a beer. Brittany smirks and turns to serve a couple that had been waiting for a few minutes. Rachel took it as a sign to wait a moment and then she will get the whole story in a minute.

"Well," Brittany started as she approached her, "We went to that waterfall place outside of town with Quinn. Noah didn't go so that was a good start. And seriously she flirted with me all day long Rachel. Even got jealous when Quinn was her normal touchy feely self". The blonde explained excitedly.

"Well that is definite progress!" Rachel exclaimed at her best friend's enthusiasm.

"That's not even then best part. We kissed. Twice. And I'm not talking like peck, Rachel. I mean full on make out. Once behind the waterfall and the second time was in the elevator ride back to our rooms." Brittany said with a cocky tone in her voice.

"That's my girl! She any good?" Rachel asked getting more excited that Brittany had actually made real progress with the Latina she has been thinking about for years.

"Good? Dude, she is a goddess. The things that girl can do with her tongue." The blonde ponder the thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I guess you were right about her not being able to resist you. What are you going to do about the fiancé?" The brunette dared to inquire. Brittany visibly shrunk at the thought. _Damn mohawk boy._

"I don't know. I can tell she is really scared. I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see what she does next. If I am reading her correctly, she wants me bad. But I also figure that there is no way her family knows about her interest in women so this could be a lot more difficult for her then we think." Brittany explains it the best she can.

She knows full well that falling for a 'straight' girl is like the worst idea ever but she can't help it. The way the brunette's eyes rolled into her head when someone talks back to her or when she crosses her arms and juts out one hip in a challenging pose; she loves it all. She is clearly interested in the blonde but the question is, is she interested enough?

Brittany can only hope that with a little more time and planning, she can show Santana that it is going to be alright. _Well I did sing to her that one time and that seemed to get her attention. Maybe I'll try that again._

"Hey Rachel, is Quinn still trying to get with you?" Brittany asked needing a simple change of topic.

"Yeah, she won't take a hint. I mean she is really beautiful and fun but I'm not gay." Rachel stated before taking a swig of her beer.

"You sure about that, Berry? Because if I remember correctly one night I had to sit with a drunken you go on and on about how pretty you thought she was." Brittany teased smirking at the shorter girl. Rachel instantly turned red at the memory.

"Well like I said, she is pretty, I'm just not interested." She shot back a little harsher than she meant it.

"Whatever you say, Rachel. I think you should give her a chance. I know you have kissed a girl before and had done it sober so why not just explore that a little? I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind the attention." Brittany replied as she spotted said blonde cleaning up one of the tables in the bar. She pointed at her and Rachel quickly turned her head in time to see Quinn leaned over a table shaking her head and ass to the music playing in the bar. Brittany watched as Rachel's eyes scanned over the blonde's body before abruptly turning around and chugging the rest of her beer.

Brittany laughed at the girl's reaction and turned to get her another beer after saying," Yeah not gay at all Rachel."

The brunette stuck her tongue out at her back before glancing over her shoulder to catch another glimpse of the devil across the room. Quinn looked up and smirk at her, wagging her hips a little wider, loving the way the brunette shamelessly stared.

After her shift was over Brittany began making her way back to her room. She heard her name being called and quickly recognized the voice to be Quinn's. She gave her a tired smile before stopping completely waiting for the blonde to catch up.

"Just wanted to say thanks for holding up your end of the deal." Quinn stated, holding out a hand for her to shake, clearly referencing to Rachel's leering earlier.

"My pleasure." Brittany responded with a smirk taking her hand in her own. _I am too good at this._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**IMPORANT. **_**Watch this video on youtube to understand the flash back a little better (;**

youtube watch?v=yHoM3jETBfE

**And that concludes chapter 5. I know I said angst will be here shortly. I am just trying to find a way to ease into it so be patient with me. **

**Reviews make me happier then you will ever know (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Where Is Your Boy Tonight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any songs or photos used in this fanfic.**

**Because I really like you guys, I decided to update this next chapter tonight. All mistakes are my own so no blaming my lovely Beta, everydaydreamer (;**

**Chapter 6**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The sun beamed through the curtains and warmed the skin on her face. She scrunched her nose and opened one eye only to be blinded by the light. She turned over but was stopped by a large body next to her. Opening her eyes fully and was greeted with the sight of a black Mohawk. Santana groaned and rolled back the other way so she didn't have to see him. Ever since she came to grips with her having feelings for Brittany the mere sight of the boy made her upset. She really didn't know how she was going to deal with this. She knows that she should break it with him but they were on vacation and he looked really peaceful and harmless lying next to her.

It has been 2 days since her trip to the waterfall with Brittany and Quinn. She couldn't seem to get away from her family or Noah for that matter. All day yesterday she was forced to stand by and stare at the blonde whenever she was in the room but no verbal contact. She desperately needed two things: to get away from Noah and to get Brittany's lips back on hers. It was driving her nuts.

She tried to go back to sleep after seeing the clock reads that it is only 7:00 am. Feeling the bed shift behind her, she suddenly feels an arm drape over her waist. She thanked god that she had decided to wear proper pajamas when she feels Noah growing against the back of her leg. Santana rolls her eyes and tries to scoot closer to the edge of the bed but is stopped by the heavy arm.

Then after a minute she feels lips peppering kisses along her neck and turns her head to see Noah is fully awake now.  
"Morning babe." He says in between kisses. He continues his assault on her neck but surprisingly she doesn't even react. He pulls her shoulder gently so she is lying on her back and he can roll on top of her.

"Noah, not now." she states trying to wiggle out from under him. It is a little weird because usually kissing her neck is all he has to do to get her in the mood but her body wasn't having any of it.

"Oh come on babe. We haven't done it since we were in New York." He replied as his hand slid up under her shirt and doesn't stop till he is grabbing at her breast roughly. _Okay, no one does that without my permission. _Santana thinks angrily.

She grabs his shoulders and shoves him off her. He gasps and lands on the bed to her left as she sits up right. She feels like she is being suffocated. It was like his hands and mouth were trying to anchor her to the bed, in a bad way.

"Seriously what is your problem lately?" he asks as he watches her stand up from the bed, making her way to the bathroom.

She mutters a 'whatever' and exits the room. _I can't handle this right now. I need to talk to Britt._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Brittany made her way to the front desk that morning with a smile on her face. Despite being a half an hour late to her shift, she had spent last night with Quinn picking the perfect song for her to sing to Santana.

_She's gonna love this so much._ She thought smirking and making her way behind the counter. She greeted Rachel who was typing away at her computer. The brunette nodded her way, clearly distracted. Brittany sat down and allowed her thoughts to roam over a specific tan body and as if on cue the elevator doors opened revealing the girl of her dreams.

Looking beautiful as always, Santana made her way over to the front desk flashing Brittany a small shy smile. Brittany returned it and stood up from her seat to greet her. She was wearing a white tee shirt that was just short enough to show a little midriff above a pair of denim shorts. Brittany eyed her up and down and took a mental note of how much she likes denim now.

"Good morning, Brittany." She said when she reached the desk.

"Morning." Brittany replied brightly. _God her smile is adorable._ "I was wondering; can we talk?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course. Hey Rachel can you watch the desk on your own for a minute."

"But you just got-" she was cut off by a death glare from Brittany. She mumbled a 'fine' and returned her attention back to her computer.

The blonde turned to step out from behind the counter and enjoyed the way brown eyes instantly darted to look at her legs. She giggled and waved to the brunette to follow her. She led them down the hallway and to a door that read 'janitor'. Brittany looked back at Santana and winked, earning her an eye roll, and opened the door. She stepped in and was quickly followed by the brunette. Once in, she locked the door and turned the light on.

Turning to see Santana looking a little uncomfortable she took a step forward and placed her hand gently on the girl's hip. Santana was about to protest but she suddenly felt lips on hers. It was soft and quick, too short for Santana's liking. Brittany pulled her head back but not her hand.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked when Santana doesn't say anything. The brunette struggled to find the right words and was drawing a blank.

There was a minute of silence as she thought and she was grateful that Brittany was simply allowing her to think for a moment instead of trying to push her.  
"I like you." it came out without Santana intending it to. Her eyes grew wide but softened with the blonde's reply.  
"I like you too." said with a big smile.  
"But I am getting married." stating the obvious and regretting it the instant that she saw Brittany's shoulders drop.

"Yeah, you shouldn't do that." Brittany whispered looking at the floor.

"Honestly, I really don't want to." she hesitated before continuing, "He doesn't make me feel things like you do." she confessed softly.

Brittany's head shot up and she gave her another short kiss. Afterwards she rested her head against Santana's and whispered back, "What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. I'm so scared." Santana admitted with tears threatening to form. Her voice was coated in sorrow and she knew she couldn't hind the fact that this was tearing her up a little.

"I can wait. But only if you really want me. Like really, because I don't want to screw up a relationship for you to only regret it later." Brittany explained as she pulled away to look into her eyes to show that she was serious. It was true; she would wait forever on the sole information that the brunette wanted her back.

"I do. So badly. I want to be with you; you aren't ruining anything. Everything is just so fucked up right now, you know?" Santana replied with tears finally forming and about to fall. It broke Brittany's heart to watch so she lifted a hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"I know you're upset and confused but come to the outside bar tonight. If you can't come alone then that's fine but just promise you will come. I have a surprise." Brittany said as she continued to make sure that the tears didn't ruin Santana's make up. The brunette smiled up at her and tried to recompose herself.

"I promise." she replied softly before slowly bringing her hand up around the blonde's neck. She pulled the smiling girl into her and placed a small kiss to her lips. But of course being who they are, the small kiss turned quickly into tongues invading mouths.

Santana felt her heart try to leap out of her chest instead of feeling like she was being pushed down, she felt as if she was weightless and Brittany was the only thing tying her to the earth. Brittany pushed her against one of the shelves and moved her hands to rest on her hips. With two tan hands running through her hair, she moaned a little at the feeling of Santana's tongue in her mouth.

Santana pulled back from the kiss and panted out, "They are going to be looking for me. I have to go." Brittany nodded, not trusting her voice because of the shots of arousal that were coursing through her body.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked while pulling away. She couldn't help pushing forward and kissing her hard on the lips again.

"Of course." Santana replied when they pulled away again. After a few more chase kisses, they finally pulled away for good and exited the closet after straightening their clothes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In a matter of minute she was going to be putting her heart on the line. She has learned over the years that if you don't put yourself out there completely then people won't do the same. She needs to show Santana that it will all be okay if she just trusts Brittany with her heart.

She had picked a deep purple dress with black heels. Her band knew the song already so she didn't have to worry about that part of it. She still wasn't sure if Santana had come alone or if she had even shown up at all. She prayed that she would be out there as she took the stage. The lights were bright and burned her eyes a little but she was used to it.

Lifting a hand to shield what felt like the sun out of her eyes she quickly scanned the room for her woman. _Well my soon to be woman. _She thought hopefully. Finally her eyes were being met by bold brown ones that she could never in her life forget. In that instant she knew this was going to be worth it. She saw Santana give a small wave and it suddenly felt like she was the only person in the room.

She smiled as she sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and looked back at her guitarist. He nodded before starting the song off alone and then Brittany's voice entered.

**If you want me to wait  
I will wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't want to say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
**  
**Go!**

The whole band started in and Brittany let the music take over. She bounced as she made eye contact with a smiling brunette in the crowd and started the verse.

**Since I was a young girl  
Never was a fun girl  
Never had a plan or security then  
Ever since I met you**  
**I never could forget you  
I only want to get you right  
Here next to me**

Cause everybody (whoa-oa)  
need someone that they can trust and  
Yes somebody(whoa-oa)  
That I found just in time

Brittany grabbed her mic and jumped off the stage, much like she had all those years ago. She wanted to remind Santana of the feeling of the first time they saw each other along with the recent developments. The blonde wanted Santana to take this song as a promise.  
**  
If you want me to wait  
I will wait for you  
If you tell me to stay I will stay right through  
If you don't want to say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
**  
She was moving through the crowd because as soon as she got off the stage she noticed the whole Lopez family was sitting with Santana. It put a small dent in her plan but she simply danced around keeping eye contact with the brunette, trying not to make it obvious.

**Now my life is changing  
Its always rearranging  
It's always getting stranger  
Than I thought it ever could**

Ever since I found you  
I wanna be around you  
I wanna get down to  
the point that I need you

Cause everybody(whoa-oa)  
need someone that they can trust and  
Yes somebody(whoa-oa)  
That I found just in time

If you want me to wait  
I will wait for you  
If you tell me to stay I will stay right through  
If you don't want to say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  


**Go!**

Santana watched on as Brittany sang to the crowd. The words were sinking in and she couldn't believe that this beautiful girl in front of her was so willing to put her life on hold and wait for Santana to make a decision. She smiled softly at a sudden realization. This wasn't a decision she could make. It was already made for her. Everything about Brittany is everything she has always wanted.

The brunette was never one to really believe in soul mates, but sitting her watching the girl pour her heart out in the song and dance moves she performed; it made her think otherwise. She suddenly became aware of the feeling of a massive hole in her chest that only went away when she was looking at the blonde.

She had to do what she had been dreading for the past few days. (Maybe even longer if she really thought about it) She had to break up with Noah, tell her parents she is gay, and then finally have the girl who teased her thoughts for the past 5 years. Santana just needed time.

**Don't tell me the bad news  
Don't tell me anything at all  
Just tell me that you need me  
And stay right here with me**

If you want me to wait  
I will wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering

She sung the chores one last time, ended on stage again, eyes locked onto Santana. The crowd roared but Santana sat perfectly still. She heard her family talk about what a great performance it was when she turned in her seat after watching Brittany disappear back stage.

"I am going to go to the rest room. I'll be right back." She excused herself and stood up, not waiting for a response.

Santana headed straight back to where she had last seen the blonde. There was a big room behind the stage that had couches, amps, and other equipment. She spotted Brittany across the room drinking a water bottle. There was a small bathroom just the right of her.

The brunette ignored the blonde's greeting as she pulled her by the wrist into the bathroom, locking it behind her. The blonde laughed and set her water bottle on the sink.

"Well, hello to you to." She teased once Santana turned around. Santana shyly smiled and walked over to Brittany. She grabbed her hips and guided her to the counter space next to the sink so that she could sit up on it. Brittany gave a confused look but she definitely liked where this was going. Santana took a deep breath before looking her directly in the eyes.

"Wait for me Brittany?" She whispered as tears once again threated to spill. Santana didn't understand why she couldn't talk about this without crying every time but it just felt so important. She wasn't sure what she would do if Brittany denied her and she was stuck marrying a man she didn't even love.

"Are you going to leave him soon?" Brittany asked after a moment of thinking. She had to be sure about everything before she gave herself permission to fall properly in love with the brunette before her. _Not that I really have a choice any more._

"Yes, I promise. I will do it before the vacation is over." Santana promised and then wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and cried into her neck. Brittany instantly returned the embrace and smoothed the girl's hair with one of her hands.

"Shh, San, it's going to be okay. You don't have to worry. I know it is going to be hard but no matter what I will be here to help you." Brittany cooed in her ear. Santana smiled a little at the encouragement. This girl always knows the right thing to say.

Pulling back and wiping her eyes Santana replied, "How on earth did I get so lucky to have someone like you care so much about someone like me?" Brittany smirked, grabbed a towel and softly dried Santana's face. The brunette blushed a little; not being used to someone taking sure good care of her or the fact that this was the second time today that she had cried in front of this girl._ If she wasn't so adorable I would feel really pathetic right about now._ Brittany leaned in and hugged her once again.

"You deserve to be happy and to be with someone who makes you happy cause you are like the sweetest person ever. And you're really sexy. And I am like way hotter than Noah so you should at least have someone who is closer to your league." Brittany joked trying to get the girl to laugh. It worked and her heart melted a little at the sound. _Even her laugh is sexy._

Santana pulled back so that she could place a soft kiss to her lips. That same flying feeling occurred when Brittany, for the third time, deepened the kiss. Santana dragged her hands down the taller girl's thighs, scratching lightly, causing a moan to escape the blonde's mouth.

Brittany needed this more than anything. To feel Santana next to her, up against her, is one of the best feelings in the whole world. She gently squeezed her knees around the girl's tiny waist and moved her lips to a tan neck. Santana's head rolled back and her eyes fluttered at the feeling of incredibly soft lips against her skin. Her breath hitched when she left Brittany pull her ear lobe into her mouth then bite behind her ear, making sure to kiss the spot afterward.

The blonde's hips bucked slightly as the Latina pushed into her fully, pressing her stomach against her. She brought her into another breath-taking kiss before clenching the bottom of Santana's shirt.

"I want you so bad right now." Santana panted into her ear. Her eyes were rolling back and causing it hard to see as Brittany returned her attention to her sensitive neck. Brittany stopped her actions for a moment earning a small whine from the brunette in her arms.

"I want our first time to be when you are all mine; not someone else's." Brittany stated. She would have loved, more than anything, to have continued but she knew that she would have regretted that. She promised to wait for Santana but it didn't feel right doing this with her, no matter how badly they wanted to, when she would be crawling into bed with someone else in a few hours.

Santana groaned a little but she knew she was right. "I know, I know. We should probably try to stop jumping each other every chance we get until this is all straighten out." She stated as she pulled back to let Brittany hop off the counter. Giving her one last loving kiss, she unlocked the door and headed out to her table. Before she could leave though Brittany had managed to slap her in the ass, causing a deep blush to reappear on her cheeks.

She returned to the table to see the food had already arrived. Noah eyed her up and down before she took her seat. He leaned over and whispered, "You okay? You were gone a while and you look a little flushed."

"Yeah I'm fine. There was a long line and it was hot backstage." She replied shortly before eating her meal with her family. _Super-hot._ She thought as she spotted Brittany exiting the back room; hair still a little messy from previous activities.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Brittany groaned when she realized that she had to start her late night shift at the bar. Her little encounter with Santana back stage a moment ago had her extremely hot and bothered and working another 4 hours wasn't going to make that go away.

She changed out of her dress, also putting on a much needed new pair of panties, and returned to the outside bar to serve the happy drunken customers. Smiling brightly at each one, she was excited that Rachel was helping her behind the bar because Rachel always liked to do tricks with the bottles and it was extremely entertaining.

"So have you given Quinn a chance yet?" Brittany asked as the crowd of people died down.

"No, and I'm not going to, Britt." She replied as she casually cleaned a glass with the towel in her hand.

"Yeah right, you practically eye fuck her every time she walks into a room." The blonde snorts at the look on Rachel's face as she said it. It was true though, the brunette was not exactly good about hiding her leering.

"I'll have you know that it is not me who does the undressing with the eyes but Quinn. She is always flirting and swaying those damn hips in my face." She replies with a frustrated tone and accidently slams a cup down on the bar.

"Whoa, calm down. Just let her ask you out. We all know how much fun Quinn is so what could the harm be?" Brittany asked trying to comfort the girl. The brunette hesitated before answering with an 'I'll think about it' and returned to work. _Why am I so good at match making?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I'll have some Quinn/Rachel fluff soon, just trying to ease into it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think! (:**


	7. AN

A/N I am soooo sorry it is taking so long! I am currently writing the new chapter and my life is a little hectic at the moment so please be patient. I will post a double update again, soon, I promise 3


End file.
